


Nothing feels better than this

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, actually this story is based on that song too, also please excuse my lack of knowledge on how uni work, but with the end of my college entrance exam i am free from high school yay, i dont really understand how uni work too, i havent use it in writing stories since my english exam in early nov, maybe i will when i enter it, please excuse my english, so expect more woochan fic from me!, the main otp is woochan and the others are just sided, this is basically chan pining over wooj, title is from better by khalid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Chan meets Woojin and sometime during their long years of friendship, he caught feelings towards the other.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 74





	Nothing feels better than this

Chan meets Woojin in high school at the freshman orientation week. Fate somehow tangled them together and they instantly clicked like they are each other’s missing pieces. Chan finds himself sharing a lot of bittersweet teenage memories with the other as they both learn the truth of life that they had been missing out on.

Woojin is there during his first detention and he is also there when Chan skips class for the first time. They both are not really hard core rule breakers but they are not the best student too. They do get in trouble at times but it is not too harmful until they are in the teacher’s blacklist.

They are inseparable and Woojin is the constant in his life that make all the hard times he face in high school bearable. Maybe that is the sole reason that makes him study hard to get into the same university as the other. Woojin always tell him that he wishes to go to Yonsei University to study Psychology and while Chan does not share the same dream, he still studies hard to get to Yonsei just to be with the other.

His hard work pays off though when he receives an acceptance letter to said university with a major in Literature.

They are not each other’s love interest – both of them had their own share of crushes and lovers back in high school. Chan still remember hanging out with Woojin after the first day of school after summer holiday ends at the arcade when they are both seniors.

The weather is still quite humid despite it nearing autumn and Woojin had unbuttoned the top two buttons of his white shirt. The faded hickeys are almost gone but Chan notices them anyways. He never brings it up but Woojin somehow always have his ways in knowing what is going on in Chan’s mind.

When they are sitting down while eating their burgers at the McDonalds franchise near the arcade, Woojin tells him that he had a summer fling with a boy named Jungwoo. There are not much details given but Woojin tells him that they are just fooling around and they had nothing going on anymore.

There are much more questions that lingers on Chan’s mind but seeing the downcast look in Woojin’s eyes tell him that he should just leave it be. It must have been more serious than a fling or there are feelings caught along the way but Chan knows Woojin long enough that he prefers to ease his pain by forgetting it all.

Chan also has a huge crush on the high school heartthrob for years since their sophomore years. Jeon Jungkook is the best dancer their school ever had and he catches others’ attention anywhere he goes with his tall physique and sweet boyish smile he always wears on his face.

It is a stupid crush that he lets bloom in his chest until it grows into a full garden. Therefore the news of his years-long crush going on in a relationship with a dancer from another school named Park Jimin makes the pain becomes too unbearable.

Woojin is there through all those hard times and the other is the one that helps him to stand back on his feet. Now that he had moved on, it feels idiotic to get too hung over a reciprocated crush that he barely act on but feelings do weird things to people, right?

Still, their tale does not on like those books where the protagonist eventually falls in love with the person who helps him through heartbreak. In fact, Chan never thinks that he will be attracted to Woojin as more than a friend but life sure loves to play tricks on him.

It is a Friday and Chan is at a party organised by someone named Park Jaehyung. The party is havoc since everyone is getting loose and celebrating the end of a stressful exam week. Hyunjin and Felix are off at the dance floor while having a heated battle with the other dancers. Minho and Jisung are off somewhere, probably taking full advantage of the free food and drinks.

Chan is sitting at the couch with Changbin who is watching Felix from afar. Changbin rarely shows affection with his boyfriend but these little things make Chan realise just how much admiration he had for his lover.

“Oh there the two of you are!”

They both turn around to see Woojin who seems a bit tipsy. It is quite a sight since Woojin hardly gets drunk but he already tells Chan earlier on that he is going to enjoy himself after a particularly hard exam (that Chan knows he is going to excel anyway since Woojin is a hidden genius).

“They are playing musical chair at the kitchen. Want to join?” The eldest asks, grinning at them. Changbin declines and so does Chan. The brunet nods before heading back to the kitchen where a crowd is already forming.

Chan takes another sip of the free alcoholic beverage in his cup. He still has no idea what it is even though it is already his second cup – someone must have spiked it beforehand. He turns towards Changbin just to see the latter staring at him with an unreadable expression. Subconsciously, he touches his face lightly. “What? Is there something on my face?”  
The raven haired male smiles before shakes his head. “Are you in love with him?”

“Who?”

Changbin motions at the kitchen with his chin. “Woojin. You stare at him like he is the universe.”

Chan laughs at that. “Where did you get that idea? He is just my best friend.” He replies and stares at Woojin who is laughing heartily through the transparent sliding door of the kitchen.

Somehow, that question causes a foreign feeling to swirl in his chest throughout the night no matter how many cups he downs.

Now that he thinks about it, Changbin may have been right. But when did he fall for the beautiful brunet? 

Maybe it is during the night walk during their vacation with all of their friends. It is during the summer of his second year and they all went to Busan where Seungmin’s uncle own a resort. It is the last day of their trip and while the others are all passed out in their room out of exhaustion due to playing all day, the two of them had walk at the park near the resort to spend some time together.

Woojin had look enchanted that night even when he is only wearing a simple black shirt and grey shorts. They talk about random topics throughout their walk before enjoying the beautiful view of the night sky on one of the benches at the park. The sky is clear and is filled with countless stars. It is a breath taking view, one that could not enjoy in the busy city of Seoul due to the light pollution.

Still, all Chan can remember the most of the night is the way Woojin looks so beautiful under the starry night sky, the soft wind ruffles his hair lightly as he laughs at one of the jokes Chan tells him.

Or maybe Chan had already fallen for him back when they are seniors in high school. Chan had already moved on from his crush at that time and they are at the party held by Bambam three months away from their CSAT exam. It is not really a wise time to be having the time of their life but everyone need that break from the constant stress and pressure the teachers are putting on them.

He does not remember things that much but somehow ends up in a closet with Woojin where Yugyeom had shoved them in for 7 minutes in heaven session. Chan had kissed Woojin before those 7 minutes are up. He can blame it at the alcohol that someone had sneaked in but he is actually pretty sober at that time. He is not that sure but Woojin may be sober too when he reciprocates the kiss though they never talk about it again after that day.

Perhaps his feelings are recent. They both had gone to the fair during the study week because by the time their exams are over, the fair will end. Woojin had asks the other to accompany him since he said that it has been years since he goes to the amusement park due to the busy life of a university student. Chan, on the other hand, just need a reason to stay away from burying his nose in the notes from his literature class is more than willing to agree.

It is just the two of them and they had tried all of the rides and play most of the games at the arcade. It feels like high school again, when they are both still too young and innocent for the world. There are no problems in their mind, no fear in getting low GPA nor pressure in getting a future job that are planted by their family. Chan had feels free during that time with the person he cares the most by his side.

His wallet may be crying by the end of the day but seeing Woojin smiling and hugging the teddy bear Chan had won him earlier close to his chest makes him think that he is willing to do anything just to see the other happy.

It turns out that knowing the exact time he is in love with his best friend is not really a big concern because now that he is aware of his own feelings, he cannot face Woojin like the way he used to. His cheeks are flushed every time Woojin sits by his side. His heart also beats a mile per minute the moment he hears the Psychology student laughs.

He realises that Woojin makes him feel like how Jisung describes meeting Minho feels like: standing on cloud nine without being afraid to fall despite a wrong step can be fatal. Being with Woojin makes him forgets about everything, like the world only revolves around him.

And with every passing second, Chan finds himself falling deeper and deeper for the other.

Time flies by without anyone realising and it marks Chan’s 4th year in university. He cannot wait to graduate – every student must have experienced this feeling at least once – yet at the same time, he dreads it so bad. The moment he steps out of the university he will be a working adult and everyone knows that the adult life is not all roses as what people are portraying into children’s mind.

It feels like senior year in high school all over again; constant stress, piling assignment, sleepless nights and killing pressure. There are even days when Chan is so tempted to throw his thick textbook out of the window so that he will not see words ever again.

As much as he wishes for time to pass quickly, he silently prays that the hour hand will move a bit slower. The answer behind the prayer is clear – he is afraid that he will lose the person his heart yearns for.

Chan sips his chamomile tea while trying to focus on whatever Hyunjin is talking about. He is obviously failing though because his gaze keeps on falling back on the brunet sitting opposite of him. Woojin wears the brown sweater Chan had gifted him on his birthday last year, his bangs had grown long enough to cover his eyes. He does not take much care in his appearance yet he still manages to take Chan’s breath without fail every time.

“How are final year?” Chan’s train of thoughts are cut short when he feels everyone shift their attention on him. “Huh? Oh, you know how terrible senior year of high school is right? It is just like that but it is worse.”

Woojin hums in agreement on his statement. “Can’t agree more. I feel like I am going to throw up looking at all those explanations about human’s behaviour.”

Minho snickers. “Who the hell ask you to take Psychology?”

“At least it is not law.” Seungmin retorts. “It is only the second year yet I already feel like burning my textbook so that I will not need to remember all those acts and punishment. Is it too late to change courses?”

“Who ask you to be way too smart and skip grades and choose law in the first place?”

“Shut up, Jisung. I wouldn’t help you if you ever end up needing my help in the future.”

“Are you assuming that I will be a criminal?”

Changbin claps his hands together which somehow manage to stop the two from bickering. Chan is silently grateful because they are starting to get more gazes thrown their way which is embarrassing. “We will sure miss you two when you graduate.”

“You won’t forget about us, won’t you?”

Woojin laughs at that. “Stop being dramatic. Chan and I will still be a call away, right Chan?”

It is just a simple gesture but Chan can feel his face turns a bit red the moment Woojin turns to look at him. “Yes, of course!”

Hyunjin looks at the two of them. “When are you guys going to confirm the rumour that you two together?”

That question throws him off guard and if he is not red just now, then he is sure that he is a tomato by now.

“Excuse me?” He splutters and the others back up what Hyunjin said.

“Oh, come on! Don’t tell us that the two of you does not have anything with each other.”

“We don’t,” Woojin replies. Chan looks at him and sees his crush shaking his head lightly at their friends’ antics. “We are just friends.”

Those words hurt like a rain of arrows hitting his heart, sending waves of pain that only he suffers from.

Chan finds himself leaning his back on the closed door of his room after that hangout with their friends. He actually considers drinking his pain away yet he has a morning lecture tomorrow that he cannot afford to miss. His housemate, a medic student named Younghyun is also home so he does not think screaming his lungs out will be a good option because he knows that the older male needs his much needed sleep.

He cannot bear the thought of losing Woojin, this feeling he had for the other had grown so big that he cannot ignore anymore. Sure, they will still be friends but Chan is selfish – he yearns to make Woojin his. Just the mere thought of someone be with the brunet makes his heart aches.

But will all this worth it? What if something goes wrong? What if Woojin never sees him that way? What will happen to all those years of their strong friendship? Will everything be the same after he confess if his feelings are not reciprocated?

It is a risk that Chan is unsure to take. He lets out a deep sigh as Woojin’s words replay in his mind like a broken record.

“We are just friends.”

‘What if we are more than that?’

Chan does not know if he really wants to know the answer behind that question.

Season changes and the months passed by in a blink of an eye. The moment Chan receives a mail from his professor that his thesis is accepted, it dawns on him that there is not much time left. He will graduate soon and yet he still has not got his feelings sorted out.

Minho and Jisung already celebrate their two year anniversary last week. Hyunjin also finally confess his obvious crush on Seungmin and it feels like just yesterday when Jeongin shows him the picture of the former crying when the law student accepts his confession.

He does not know what he so afraid of is. Changbin is still going on strong with Felix after all those years even when their beginning is a bit rocky. Is it rejection that causes his hesitation? Or maybe is it insecurity that is holding him back?

The answer can be both but his feelings are sincere. He wants a future with the other and he is serious about it. Woojin has been a constant in his life; a shoulder to lean on, a reason to go on, a place to return to. He may be lacking but the least he can do is try. Whatever the consequences are, he knows that it will be his biggest regret if he does not initiate anything.

The graduation ceremony is a roller-coaster ride – Chan has lost counts of how many times he cries and laughs. He graduates with honours and it feels good that all his hard works are finally paid off. Still, he knows that he cannot be too relief as he still has a mission to do. There are a lot of chances that he can take but it is just not the right time since the both of them are occupied with their own respective friends and peers.

Yet Chan knows that there is no reason to back off now so the moment Woojin accepts Chan’s offer to walk back together, he knows that it is his only chance.

Woojin lives in an apartment with his cousin, Mingyu since the first year of university while Chan initially lives in the campus though he moves out later because one of the campus blocks needs to be renovated after a fire incident. The apartment he rents with Younghyun is just a few blocks from Woojin’s so they used to walk together but with their different schedules, it has been rare for them to continue this routine.

The chilling breeze of the night is refreshing and they are both pretty sober now. They walk in comfortable silence and Chan always finds it fascinating how no words are needed to enjoy Woojin’s company. It is comforting enough that it somehow able to ease his nervousness slightly.

“It feels like a dream, doesn’t it?” Woojin is the one who breaks the silence. “I can’t believe that I am finally graduating with a degree.”

“It feels like just yesterday that I am meeting you for the first time.”

Woojin laughs and those laughter sounds like music to his ears. “Yeah but I remember how innocent you look at that time.”

They cover a few more random topics during their small talk and it feels like too soon when they arrive at the front door of Woojin’s apartment. Time is always his enemy when he is with the other.

Woojin is already on his way to walk in to his shared apartment with his cousin when Chan catches his wrist. It is now or never.

“Woojin, do you mean it at that time? That we are just friends?”

There is confusion in Woojin’s eyes and he looks like he wants to say something but Chan beats him into it.

“I am sorry if this is selfish of me but I wish we are more than that. I don’t know when exactly do I fall for you but I know that this feeling of mine is sincere.”

There are admiration and love in Chan’s eyes as he looks straight into Woojin’s dark brown orbs.

“I love you, Kim Woojin. Will you be my lover?”

Honestly, Chan does not know what he is expecting but it certainly does not involve Woojin crying. He is full on panic the moment tears begin to fall down from Woojin’s beautiful eyes as he smiles at Chan.

“Took you long enough. I was convinced that my attraction for you is one-sided and is almost ready to move on from you if I ever can.” There is so much love in Woojin’s eyes when he looks at Chan and the latter only now realises it. He also thinks that his feelings are one-sided and perhaps he is blind after all. Maybe they are both blind about each other’s feelings.

Without hesitation, Chan hugs Woojin, loving how the other fits right into his arms. Woojin is the missing puzzle piece in his life and he sure had wasted a lot of time. “Are you telling me that my feeling is mutual?”

“Yes you idiot. I love you too and I have always dreamed to be your lover.”

They may look like fools now, hugging in the middle of the hallway but they do not care about it at all. Chan breaks the hug and stares at Woojin like he is the universe. He cups the latter’s cheeks before looking at him for a silent approval for a kiss. When he receives a slight nod, he immediately seals their lips together.

There is desperation in their kiss and Chan knows that he is really missing out all this time. After all, the person that is meant for him is there all this time and he is too blinded to realise it. But it is never too late for a beginning.

The moment they break apart to catch their breath, their lips are swollen. Chan’s chest are filled warmth and love for the person in front of him whose laughter are music and owns a blinding smile that never fail to melt him. And finally he is able to call the person who means the entire universe to him his, and nothing can be better than this.


End file.
